


【凛逸·秘密】【刃逸·共浴】【君逸·渎神】

by Lovelybone



Category: all逸 - Fandom, zry48, 九州天空城, 张若昀 - Fandom, 风天逸 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybone/pseuds/Lovelybone
Relationships: all逸, 白庭君/风天逸, 雪凛/风天逸, 风刃/风天逸
Kudos: 12





	【凛逸·秘密】【刃逸·共浴】【君逸·渎神】

很久以前答应小伙伴写的车，之后还有一辆叔侄车一辆君逸车整装待发← ←  
【凛逸·秘密】【刃逸·共浴】【君逸·渎神】更完了√  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【凛逸】秘密

一袭丧服如雪的风天逸此时孤身落座于冰冷王座，手下诸人都叫他遣散出去了。

早前因杜若飞一事身心俱疲，加之今日风刃那一招釜底抽薪驳他脸面，雪凛又故意一身红装出现在葬空台上……

“欺人太甚！”风天逸愈想愈恼火禁不住咬牙恨道，紧握拳头砸在冷硬王座之上，撂下狠话，“有朝一日我定——”

‘碰——’有什么东西撞开了宫殿大门。

“谁？！”突如其来的声息让风天逸猛然抬眸。

鲜艳如血的红色就这么撞进他蓝眼睛里。

说曹操曹操就到，雪凛还是那身红衣大氅，看样子是刚从风刃的酒宴撤下来，一副酒足饭饱醉醺醺的样子，路都走不稳，哪有往日领兵作战的威风。

“来人！把他赶出去！”风天逸猛地站起来，抑制不住怒视雪凛。

“唔……风…天逸？”雪凛眯了眯眼睛看看眼前高挑的白色影子。听声音他就辨认出了这是那个趾高气扬的儿皇帝。

傲的没边了，真是初生牛犊的气焰啊。雪凛微醺中依然看不顺眼这所谓羽皇，竟踉踉跄跄抢上王座。

他捧住那张摄人神魂的脸，戏谑盯着那双清透的蓝眼睛，“赶我？你有什么资格赶我……唔，这南羽都的江山，有一半是我们雪家打下的，风刃见我都礼让三分，你？赶我？”

“雪大人，请你自重。”风天逸扭头甩开雪凛贴在自己脸上燥热的掌心，从牙缝中挤出几个字。已经捱了那么久，他不差这一时的隐忍。

“黄口小儿。”雪凛脸上戏谑笑容更深，风天逸恨却无可奈何的模样极大满足了他的暴虐欲望。

他双手按住风天逸瘦弱臂膀将之压制在王座上，“以后你娶了飞霜，我们便是一家人，你风氏江山自然有我雪家一份。现在还是乖乖坐好你的皇位吧，如若不然……我不介意皇帝换人做。”

“雪凛！”如此明目张胆威吓、如此显而易见的野心便这么将将暴露出来，风天逸的恨又加重了一层，水色眸子都随怒气增长而加深了颜色，“你休想！”

风天逸挣扎着脱开雪凛钢铁般的桎梏，想拿腰间软鞭，不料被雪凛抢先夺去。雪凛拿软鞭捆了风天逸一双手绕在王座镂空栏杆上，腾出自己一只手来捏住了风天逸尖俏的下巴让他抬头，将他的仇恨看在眼里，拇指暧昧摸着颜色诱人的温柔唇瓣，“你想好了，是要娶飞霜做个傀儡皇帝，还是……我不介意多收个漂亮小玩意。”

带着酒气的吐息让风天逸不适皱起眉头，扭头避开却被强硬抓住了腕子往上一拉，雪凛俯身欺近，赤裸的视线将那张清俊的脸贪婪扫视一遍。

这样的暧昧姿势让年少皇者莫名预感到了危机，不安地用唯一能活动的腿一脚踹向侵犯者，“雪凛！你以下犯上！给我滚出去！来人！来人！”

然而风天逸忘了自己已经遣散所有人，这里除了他和雪凛，没有别人。

雪凛常年累月征战所锻就的压魄力伴着那身血色红衣愈发嚣张，衬得风天逸素衣丧服更显苍白凄楚，脆弱的仿佛让人一把能捏死的鸽子、被饿狼一口吞噬的白兔，慌张又可怜。

“陛下怕我？我还没做什么呢，还是陛下怕我做点什么？”雪凛桀桀地笑了，仿佛觉得有趣。他稍微用力制住了猎物的挣扎，一手别住少年皇帝踢过来的那条长腿挂在自己劲瘦腰间，挤进少年双腿间跻身而上。

“放心，臣会怜惜陛下。”终于见到了风天逸除了目下无人桀骜不驯的另一面，到底是黄口小儿，这样便怕了，要是他再欺负的过分些，会哭出来吧？这时候雪凛倒是产生了些怜香惜玉的心思，手上轻了不少，却仍是一下下不停的扯开风天逸裹在身上月白的丧服，露出身下人比素服还雪亮的胸脯、腰身。

“雪凛你发什么疯！”风天逸闻言气得面上红一阵白一阵。他并非不谙世事，雪凛的淫言浪行已经隐约透露出了什么。

少年的气恼这在雪凛看来倒像是在勾魂了，毕竟风天逸是澜州头号的美人，冰为肌骨玉做身，不知多少人觊觎，这要是让他采了也算一场佳话，禁不住脸上露出邪笑，“臣南征北战辛苦，为风家守护大业，今儿陛下有心犒劳臣下，臣可却之不恭了。”

雪凛粗糙的手掌抚摸风天逸不断挣扎的身体，试图点燃这具躯体的情欲。他撩拨着，舔舐着，把风天逸比一般男子鼓胀敏感的胸膛一寸寸舔湿，时不时嘬一口软嫩的乳肉或者啃咬一下小巧的乳珠，在风天逸身上种下一片片花瓣似的痕迹。

这无疑对风天逸是一种侮辱，他宁肯雪凛不择手段折磨他，也不想两人有这种情人间的暧昧旖旎。

“雪凛，你这个疯子！我不会放过你！皇叔也不会放过你！”风天逸的眼睛已经染上了水雾，眼尾变得粉红粉红，一副十分诱人的模样，不知是因为气愤还是因为有了感觉。

提到风刃，雪凛勾唇笑起来，埋头在风天逸身上耕耘的同时挑着眼去看风天逸屈辱的表情，“陛下尽管叫出来，助助兴，到时候摄政王真来了，表情一定十分精彩，或许臣可以邀请摄政王一起来——”

“你！”听到雪凛这么无耻，风天逸全力挣扎起来，被软鞭缚住的手腕扭的生疼。

“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。陛下懂这个道理，何况是陛下这朵国色天香…的花…”雪凛蛇一样的舌头已经攀爬到风天逸小腹，不住在他微微绷起的腹部肌肉上打转，然后顺理成章爬下去爬下去，隔着薄薄的亵裤舔吻包覆上风天逸的命根。

“唔。”风天逸还在扭动挣扎的腰身瞬间被这个触动定住，火热舌头缠上了他的下身，虽然隔着亵裤但湿润灵活的烫舌给他了太大冲击，从没有过……第一次被旁人碰到那么隐秘的地方。

“滚，滚开……”风天逸的腰眼已经发软，下身控制不住随着雪凛舔吻动作的慢慢抬头。

雪凛边舔弄风天逸半硬的男根边斜眼注意着风天逸的表情，发现这涉世未深的小儿因为这一点点刺激便满脸潮红有些失神，水润的嘴唇不住张合喘气，呼吸都加重了。

“舒服吗，”雪凛不再满足于隔着裤子动作，利落的把风天逸身上碍事的衣物扯开，“臣教您点更刺激的。”

“唔……啊，雪凛……”风天逸咬牙切齿念着埋头在自己胯间男人的名字，恨意之中带着一丝快意，他恨不能杀了他，也恨不能把他千刀万剐，“雪凛，停手……”

“陛下还能开口那便是臣失职了。”雪凛悠哉悠哉道，嘴上更卖力去服侍风天逸。唇舌纠缠着男根一丝一毫都不放过，湿漉漉的舌头划过硬起的柱身，连龟头上面的小孔都钻弄抚慰到了，下面两颗包裹在囊袋里的宝珠也随他指尖揉弄挤压渐渐坚硬，但雪凛另一只手却恶劣的握住柱身卡住最后的阀门不让风天逸射出来。

“雪……哈啊……唔……雪凛，放手……我命令你放开……”风天逸感觉自己胯间着火快要炸开了，他从不知道这种事情会这么爽快，即使在自渎的时候都没有过这么舒服，他眼前已经发白，脑子里一片混沌被急速膨胀的快感充斥快要爆炸了，他急需一个出口来发泄。

“陛下求臣让陛下什么？”雪凛支起身子看着风天逸水水的眼神，继续用手颇有技巧的刺激风天逸的男根。

风天逸脸涨的通红，小腹里烧着了一团火，“雪凛，你……”

“陛下，你还少了个字。”看风天逸脸上红的滴血的样子，雪凛的恶趣味顿起。

“雪凛……你别欺人太…甚……唔啊……”风天逸话语里带上了哭腔，他难以忍受这种情欲折磨，更遑论连男人最基本的生理快感都被另一个男人掌控，他快受不了了，“求你……”

听风天逸带着鼻音呼唤自己、恳求自己，雪凛的心里疯狂燃烧着卑劣的欲望，他能想到风天逸桀骜的样子、运筹帷幄权掌天下的样子、气愤不已咬牙切齿的样子，却独独想不出风天逸梨花带雨盈盈欲泣的样子、忘情失神沉沦欲海的样子，现在竟看到了！

“好……天逸……”雪凛第一次叫风天逸名字，带着一股甜香酒气吻上羽族皇者的丰唇，辗转研磨那玫瑰般丝绒的唇舌，模拟着交合动作搅弄着小嘴，然后突然松了握住风天逸男根的手指。

风天逸没来得及反应就已经被雪凛占住了唇舌，而下身瞬间释放让他舒爽的喉咙发怵，也顾不上抗拒雪凛的亲吻。雪凛趁着他失神的档口，借着他男根射出来浓厚的精液把自己的手指探向了那从未有人碰触的密处，指尖沾满黏糊糊的液体涂在穴口细小褶皱上，在入口划着圈钻进一个指节……

“呃！！不！”风天逸猛地发出抗拒的声音，仰着头想要避开雪凛上下两面入侵。

“陛下，会更舒服的，不骗你……”雪凛轻车熟路引诱着，情人般安抚道。他坚挺的鼻子蹭着风天逸面颊，齿间啃噬风天逸的颈项，连滚动的小巧喉结都不放过。

“不要……不要了……”风天逸茫然盯着宫殿的穹顶，高潮快感让他一时间失神，而且也是这种失神让他警觉。不能，不能这样……

“不要了吗，待会你可会求我。”雪凛邪笑着把插在风天逸身体里的指尖更加深入，甚至一根变成了两根，借着风天逸自己的精液润滑扩张，扣弄着不容一指的小穴。

雪凛经年累月练兵，粗硬的手上带着糙砺的一层薄茧，这样的手指探进丝滑柔嫩的内壁无疑是一种折磨。

“不，滚出去……”风天逸感觉到那两根手指在自己身体里作祟，粘稠搅弄着湿润艳丽的嫩肉，撑开的不适感和穴口的刺痛让他禁不住咬着下唇，粉润的嘴唇渐渐染上了血色，感觉更加绮丽旖旎。

“放松，陛下。”看风天逸隐忍的样子雪凛心里更畅快了，他吻上风天逸露出来一侧红红的耳朵，舔着怀中人耳窝和耳后细嫩的敏感肌肤，噬咬羽皇小巧的耳垂，手上动作猴急的加快了，两根扩张的手指变成三根，另一只手则火急火燎解开自己的裤带露出来一直抑制着的欲望。

雪凛青筋暴起的巨大肉棒早已涨成紫红色，坚硬如铁滚烫如火的巨物画着圈在风天逸白嫩的臀瓣处磨蹭，几次蹭过门户大开的穴口挑逗不断蠕动的嫩肉。

股缝间湿滑黏腻的触感让风天逸腰身条件反射般猛地弹起来想避开入侵，雪凛腾出手死死握住他的腰，托住自己炽热的阳具抵住他不断蠕动的穴口一寸寸操了进去。

“呃啊——”风天逸浑身颤抖，额上都冒出了汗珠，内里刚高潮过的细肉更是紧绷绷锁在一起推拒着入侵穴口的异物。那本并非承欢之处，下身即使扩张过也抵消不了被强行侵入的痛苦，何况雪凛生来巨大，想进一步更是难上加难。

雪凛见他不好受，自知无法插的更深只好停住自己的动作，小幅度扭送腰胯让风天逸慢慢适应自己的尺寸，顺便用手温柔地抚慰风天逸在插入瞬间软下来的男根。等风天逸紧皱的眉头稍微松动，脸上神色舒缓了一些，雪凛抽插的幅度慢慢加大，九浅一深的探索着他温热的身体内部。

风天逸睁大眼睛不住的喘息，穴口刚开始的刺痛慢慢消退，奇异的感觉从雪凛埋在他身体里滚烫的东西传递出来，像致命的病毒一样染遍了全身让他浑身发烫，烧的他口干舌燥，心脏狂跳，敏感的内里甚至能感受到雪凛的形状和温度……

不，不应该是这样，风天逸的脑袋有些昏沉，他是羽皇，羽族的皇，不应该这样……现在的他衣衫凌乱门户大敞，双手被捆在王座上方高举过头，双腿大开夹着男人的腰，屁股里还嵌着一根粗壮的阳具，整个人被肏干的摇摇晃晃。

“不……”风天逸身体无法控制随着雪凛的节奏不住耸动，他蓝色的眼睛盯着虚空随着晃动晃神起来，眼睛无神脆弱的好像折翼的鸟儿。

两人肉体相接部分不时发出淫秽的声响，叽叽咕咕的水声和臀肉撞击的啪啪声回响在殿内。

被这淫荡的声音刺激，雪凛兴奋地不断变换角度和力道试图找到风天逸隐藏在肠壁嫩肉的那点。

“嗯啊……哈……”一直在湿热内部顶弄的阳具终于找准了某处狠狠撞了一下，风天逸被突然迸发的快感拉回神智，压抑不住的泄出几声闷哼，“不要，别，别碰……”

“别碰？哪儿？这里？”风天逸的呻吟实在催情，雪凛知道找对了地方，大手握住风天逸的腰身狠命抽插起来，每一下都重重碾压到那一点。

“停下……太快……啊哈……唔…………”这刺激让风天逸高昂着头不住粗喘连嘴巴都合不上了，大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤已经被摩擦通红，快感的电流蹿过让股间肌肉都开始震颤。

“陛下舒服吗……”雪凛敏锐察觉到风天逸的声音变得媚起来，甚至带上了甜腻的鼻音，忍不住勾起嘴角邪笑，插进抽出的力度愈发强劲，故意在最敏感脆弱的腺体上碾压研磨，惹得风天逸本来射过一次后疲软的男根随着抽插抬了头，在没有外部刺激的情况下硬了起来还黏腻的淌出了透明液体，淅淅沥沥顺着直挺挺的男根流下来沾湿了两人性器胶合的地方。

被男人肏弄到鲜红的穴口包裹着粗壮的阳具，滑嫩温热的穴肉随着阳具抽插的动作不断进进出出，嫩肉已经摩擦成了肿胀的样子，粉色的内壁挂满了细碎的淫液泡沫不住的随阳具抽插挤压出来，沾湿了风天逸身下素白的丧服。

“啊哈……唔………”层层叠加的快感使得风天逸脑子里一片空白，眼前五彩斑斓的世界都被雪凛身上那完好的红色袍子占据，他已经没有了思考的力气，全部意识都集中在了下身被侵犯的地方。

“真的不要了吗？那我退出来了？”雪凛暧昧地摸了一把风天逸充满水渍的湿润胯间，将渗出来的液体涂满他光滑的小腹，更加卖力耸动自己的腰身，让粗大的阳具一刻不停抽插风天逸的甬道，只差把他顶穿了，甚至隐约能透过风天逸白的像雪的小腹看见雪凛阳具戳刺的形状

“别……呃啊……快些……雪、雪…大人……”风天逸已经快要高潮，在雪凛腰侧扬起脚尖都紧绷绷的，不由自主夹紧腿想拒绝男人越来越勇猛的攻击却又被快感俘虏忍不住打开双腿扭着腰把自己送上去迎合男人的抽插。

雪凛听到风天逸软软的喊着自己雪大人，只这一句便让他气血沸腾几乎屏不住精关，阳具膨胀的快要炸开了差一点射出来，紧接着便打桩机似得抽插了几十下狠狠将自己抵进小穴最深处。

一股股汹涌浓厚的精液滚烫浇灌在风天逸肠壁上，烫得他从内里开始发颤，穴肉被刺激的紧缩着高潮起来，一直硬绷的男根也跟着射出来稀薄的白液，星星点点洒在了他雪白的胸脯上甚至还有几滴撒在了他漂亮的脸上。

雪凛射了好久将最后几滴精液全灌进了风天逸的小穴里，终于拔出自己疲软下来的阳具，把上面淫秽痕迹擦在风天逸白皙的臀瓣上，抖了抖胯将自己的东西收了回去，衣服也收拾整齐，然后顺手解开了捆住风天逸双手的鞭子。

抬眼看风天逸还在高潮的余韵中失神，雪凛便轻笑着附身拍了拍风天逸潮红的面颊，用舌头舔干净风天逸脸上残存的淫液，顺着吻了吻他红润粉嫩飞唇，然后亲上了他的胸脯，咂了几口风天逸臌胀的乳头在上面留下几个红红的痕迹，像是情人做最后惜别。

“陛下食髓知味，孺子可教，以后有什么需要臣的地方，臣一定奉陪。”雪凛说完也不留恋玉体横陈的美人，转身便要离去。

“等等，雪凛！”风天逸这时候呼吸还不稳，身子也滚烫发软，却还是挣扎着起来，衣衫半裸的坐在王座上，“雪大人……这是，我们两个人之间的…秘密。”

“这是自然。”雪凛闻言一顿，笑容愈发得意，回身冲风天逸行了个不那么规矩的礼，“那么臣告退了，陛下好好休息。”

待雪凛彻底走出视线，风天逸才松开自己捏紧的拳头，他的掌心都被指甲刺痛了。

“佞臣！贼子！”风天逸气急败坏的低声咒骂，他的眼眶已然泛红，蓝色的眼睛也依稀闪着水光。

风天逸被折磨的浑身发软提不起力气，好一会才将凌乱的一身衣服收拾停当，只是撕坏的亵裤不能穿了，下身被入侵的地方火辣辣的，似乎是撕裂了，腰间又依稀有些酸麻，里面灌进去了雪凛的精液也还没弄出来……

他咬着牙站直，将破碎的亵裤藏在袍子里，只是这微小的一个动作就牵扯到了下身被欺负过的地方，他能感觉到体内有粘稠的东西顺着甬道流下来，甚至顺着他黏腻的大腿根滑下来……

这时候风天逸忍耐许久的泪也终于落了下来。  
\----------------------------------------------------------

【刃逸】共浴（因为开了个奇怪脑洞要连剧情的缘故会把三篇大概连起来）

重重帘幕后遮掩着一湾碧水名为息汤，是历来羽族皇家贵胄荡涤身体沐浴放松的泉眼。褪下一身皇袍的风天逸大半个身子浸没水中，长发乌溜溜披散在光洁的后背上，被水雾沾湿，衬得他凝脂般的肌肤又白又透好似仏家珍宝一样散发着柔光，隔着茜纱帐子也极醒目。

在外踟蹰的向从灵眼观鼻鼻观心低着头不敢去看，生怕被主上发现废了他一对蓝眼珠子，但又不得不去出声——因为他向从灵可以等但前殿的摄政王风刃等不了。

“主上,摄政王来了，说是有要事相商。”向从灵隔着帘子朗声道。

“哦？谁给你这么大胆子，敢扰了本皇的雅兴？”此时风天逸正撩拨着息汤里晶莹剔透的水花清洗自己身上的污浊，白瓷般细腻光滑的肌肤上被不知何人弄得青红一片斑痕点点，得好好清洁一番才是。

“谁扰了你的雅兴？”风刃的声音突然从帘外传来，原来是他等不及便带着裴钰硬闯后宫。

向从灵吃了一惊，赶紧伸手去拦，“王爷，陛下正……”

“嗯？”风刃冷冷瞥他一眼，狭长凤眼里闪出一道危险的精光。

向从灵骇地抬手也不是收手也不是，只好转而拦住了跟在后面的裴钰，只放了风刃一人进去。

一只宽厚有力的大手撩开了帷幕遮掩。

风天逸一眼认出那手上佩戴了黑曜石戒指，自知此时穿衣起身已经来不及，立马不动声色往水中藏了藏，“皇叔可知闯宫是杀头之罪，形同谋逆？”

“亏你还叫我一声皇叔，你知道你做了什么好事？”风刃收敛了气势，慢悠悠踱进来，见风天逸缩在水中小小一团，本想质问的口气不由变软。

“天逸愚钝，不知皇叔所指？”风天逸似有所觉，心知瞒不过去，却没想到这么快风刃就已经知道，还逼问了过来。

“几日来你夜夜离宫，宿在哪里？”风刃眼光灼灼盯住风天逸面孔，像是想在上面烧出个洞来看看里面都在想些什么。

“皇叔既然知道的如此清楚又何必问我，不如再去问问告诉你这个消息的人？”风天逸哂笑道。风刃派人监视这一点他早就清楚，只是不曾如此清楚明白的说出来。

“你可知雪家……在此紧要关头为何要与雪家频繁走动？”风刃见他如此心里不禁针扎般一痛，知道这稚子还将自己视做劲敌，还对自己有所提防。

明知不日后将举行展翼之礼，却冒着被提前发觉身上秘密的危险去靠近宿敌——风天逸你到底在想些什么？

“我当然知道，”风天逸低低地笑，缓缓从水中起身，光滑细腻的肌肤上布满了触目惊心的痕迹，“不过是去见雪凛罢了……”

风刃一震，他不是未经世事的孩童，自然知道这模样意味着什么，“你和雪凛——你难道以为雪凛肯为你放弃多年的筹谋、放弃雪家的光耀、放弃熏心的利欲？即使他肯，雪氏一族，肯吗？未免太过天真。”

“皇叔过虑，侄儿从未做此想，也小心提防没有暴露那个秘密。”知道风刃误会了，风天逸也不做解释，更不肯解释。难道要他亲口说出是雪凛迫他就范？难道要他向风刃示弱？哭诉自己是如何被雪凛侵犯侮辱？难道要他去展露伤口博取一时片刻的同情？都不可能。

风刃颇有些狐疑，却没有继续问下去。

风天逸看出他有困惑，勾勾嘴角心里却发苦。他披衣上岸，素色绞罗掩去澜州第一美人那一身风流，只隐隐透出身体曼妙的弧度。

“侄儿与雪凛只不过一场游戏……如若皇叔有意，侄儿大可以也陪皇叔玩上一玩。”风天逸越向风刃逼近脸上越展露放浪的笑容，仿佛主动权在自己手中，冷不丁他伸手将自己叔叔推倒在十丈软罗铺就的罗汉榻上，抬腿跨上风刃胯间，光溜溜的身体隔着仅有的一层布料与血亲的紧紧相贴，从未有过的亲密。

风刃浑身僵住任由风天逸骑上来，即使隔着衣料风天逸身上的热度和温软都让他招架不住，让他下腹发紧、喉头发干，脑海中下意识闪现了风天逸身上那些引人遐思的印记。但他深知秽乱宫闱是大忌，何况身上人还是他的亲侄他的骨肉血亲……

“不必……这招不必用在我身上，”风刃喉结滚动，握紧了拳，闭了闭眼睛驱除杂念，才抬手将风天逸从身上掀了下去，“我来是告诉你展翼之礼将近而星流花还未开放，你……”做好准备了吗？

“皇叔是在关心我么。”风天逸笑容里掺杂着一丝落寞，只一刹那又恢复惯有的桀骜。

风刃觉察到了风天逸的情绪波动，抬手似乎想去碰碰风天逸的脸孔却在下一秒调转方向按上了风天逸肩头，伸手替他将凌乱的羽衣拉好遮住了露出来的大片春光。

“好自为之。”只落下这句话，风刃头也不回的离去。

风天逸视线追逐着风刃离开的背影，无声的笑渐渐变得凄凉，等人彻底走出视线之外，他像失去所有气力一样倒榻上。

无妨，一切无妨，只要能得到一双羽翼成了真正的羽皇，那么所有……都无妨。

\----------------------------------------------------------  
【君逸】渎神（完结篇）

展翼之礼将至，花神佩还未现世。

风天逸拿着从雪凛密室里拓来的花神传说，又用渊海天工推演了一遍九州方位，算出花神佩的阴佩正是在人皇王城霜城皇宫大内。此前从星辰阁后山取来的阳佩此时正在他掌心熠熠生辉，许是感应到了下界阴佩的存在。

风天逸暗下决心，隐匿踪迹从戚落霖处讨来人族令牌换上人族衣服，跟着戚落霖扮成霜城侍卫轻而易举地潜进了人族皇宫。

“说好这是最后一次，你答应我什么你可记得。”戚落霖握着佩剑小心翼翼巡视四周，此时此刻他们在宫墙角下。他身为人族与羽族交易已属大逆，此次又将羽皇引进大内更是掉脑袋的活。

风天逸换好干练的服装，紧紧挽住发髻瞟了一眼戚落霖认真的神色微微一笑，“这是自然，你在约好的地方等我，我事成之后自会给你酬劳。”有钱能使鬼推磨，这戚落霖贪心不足一次次被黄金白银蒙蔽双目，好在他风天逸最不缺的就是钱财，那些河洛纳贡的奇珍异宝更是堆积如山，收买几个戚落霖都绰绰有余。

戚落霖点点头，阴沉不语，阴影遮脸藏在宫墙脚下看不清楚神色，雪亮的眼神倒是追踪风天逸盈盈一握的腰身，里面的情绪愈发晦暗了。

风天逸也不甚在意，他从来不把这种宵小之徒放在眼里，遮掩与众不同的眸色之后施施然转身顺着甬道按花神阳佩闪光的示意去对阴佩讯息。

行走在宫墙内，花神阳佩上那道闪烁的红光指向了皇宫祭坛。风天逸知道这是人族祭祀的地方，花神佩这种颇为珍贵的器物女皇白雪会按国之重器的礼遇藏在这里也说得过去，而今深夜，除却宫中守卫也无人在此处逗留，他便放松心思站在祭坛内好生寻找打量，只见祭坛上除了供奉人族耆老的牌位外还供着一尊悲天悯人的女神像，传说中半人半蛇的人祖女娲。

虽不信神灵不敬这些，风天逸还是扶额一礼默念冒犯，攀身灵灵巧巧跃了上去，心道也许东西就藏在祭坛之上神像周围。翻了几处地方不得其法却不小心碰到一面牌位，发出了不小的响动。

“谁？”在宫内值守担任侍奉的女神官彼岸花从殿前耳房奔了出来，抬眼便对上风天逸那双幻化过后乌漆漆黑眼珠，“你……你是？！”

虽大像不像，但彼岸花目力过人，脑中隐约对上羽族皇室出众的相貌，竟然打眼便觉察出此人就是羽皇风天逸。虽然穿着人族衣服，黑眸黑发唇红齿白，打扮是个侍卫模样，自己却从来没有印象，而且周身气度风姿不像个普通人族，看面貌与太子白庭君的死对头羽皇又有七分相像……

彼岸花自己拿不定主意，连忙叫人去找太子白庭君。

白庭君本不信风天逸如此莽撞，依他对风天逸的了解此人向来谋定而后动，不会孤身犯险来到人族的地盘，但在看到此人相貌身段的时候也不免有些动摇。

风天逸叫人发现实属走了霉运，此时又叫人锁在祭坛中不免气闷，想到待会见到白庭君那张脸，鼻子不是鼻子嘴不是嘴的样子，转念觉得好笑有趣，要是白庭君执意要戳穿他身份，他一概不认，白庭君也拿他无可奈何，更不会将人交到白雪那个心狠手辣的女皇手中，不论真假，羽皇若是在霜城出了事，那两族之战不可避免就要开始，到时候涂炭生灵可并非白庭君意欲。

“转过身来。”白庭君进殿，只一眼也是一愣。太像了，不论是身形高矮还是贵气傲骨都和那人一模一样，只是脸上稚气一些圆滑一点，眉梢眼角少了那人凌厉魅惑，多了写意风流，连眼睛也不是那人勾魂夺魄的海蓝，而是漆黑玉色，像霜城最好的工匠烧出来的墨琉璃。

“风天逸，你闹完星辰阁还不够竟然有胆子来我们霜城？又打什么主意？”屏退左右，白庭君眯了眯眼睛，抢上一步不等风天逸开口便扮住了他的肩膀，死死盯住这张似曾相识的脸。

“太子殿下，我只是一个侍卫，见殿内亮着灯便来巡逻。”风天逸见他如此失态不禁莞尔，不卑不亢的眨眼，审视白庭君气急败坏的模样。

“你撒谎。”白庭君并不满意这个解释，拽着胳膊晃着他的肩膀更进一步，几乎是强迫把风天逸控制在自己眼前。他本就比风天逸高出不少，这样近的距离显得压迫感十足，竟把一向气场撩人压制全场的羽皇给圈在怀中，这时候更像只被猎手逮住的漂亮小鸟一般飞不出掌心了。

“太子殿下，我只是一个侍卫，你说的风天逸，我并不相识。”风天逸扮作一脸无辜样貌，也不动手，也不动怒，只想着好好唬弄唬弄这个一根筋。不然这番闹剧可无法收场。

“侍卫？以前我怎么没见过你。姓甚名谁？”白庭君狐疑扫视他几遍，手上松动了一些却还没有将他放开。

这人眼睛没有那人狭长上扬充满狭促飞扬跋扈，眼神也没有那人锐利，没有能一眼看出他人心思灵魂的魄力，而是湿漉漉的，乖顺诚恳虔诚盯着别人，看样子老实极了，嘴边也没有那人惯有的惑人笑意。

“皇宫大内几百上千号人，太子殿下事务繁琐怎么会记得一个侍卫。”风天逸退后几步揉揉被抓疼的地方，低下头沉声劝道，看他半信半疑，风天逸面上古井无波心里却抑制不住的得意，看来脑筋不会拐弯的人还是很好骗。

白庭君没有说话，到底心存疑虑，若是别的侍卫也就罢了，偏偏这个长得如此像风天逸的他怎么会忘记？要知道他和风天逸同窗这么多年，那人一颦一笑一举一动他都刻在心里记载脑海里，没道理会注意不到身边有人长得像他……

“你过来。”白庭君盯着面前这个自称不是风天逸的少年侍卫，鼻尖没有那颗晃得人心痒痒的小痣，难道真不是？

风天逸对自己的幻化之术有信心，自然不怕白庭君识破看出端倪，此时却冷不防缺叫白庭君大手拿住，伸手就往他身上乱摸开去。

“白庭君你干什么？”风天逸慌张想往后退却来不及躲，后腰一下撞在祭坛的香案上，却叫白庭君得了先机抱个满怀牢牢按住。

“羽族之人身轻如燕，背后皆有翼孔，你若不是羽族也不是风天逸那就不怕被我看见！”白庭君一手抓牢了风天逸两个手腕，一手将他翻过来背对自己，扯开风天逸后领。

只见触手可及皆是白嫩细滑的肌肤，指尖碰到都能留下痕迹，上面光洁白皙一点伤口也无更别说肩胛骨是那么优美流畅线条如蝶翅一般，丝毫没有羽族可怖的一双孔洞，也没有一点点长出翅膀的痕迹。

“现在你满意了。”被人压在香案上看到了最耻辱的秘密，风天逸却气急反笑，恨的牙根发痒。

“没有？怎么会……没有？”白庭君喃喃自语中无意识伸手去触碰那片晃眼的雪地，这个冲击几乎让他信了八成，此人不是风天逸，也不是羽人，只不过是恰巧与风天逸长相相似罢了。

“唔……别碰我，放开。”风天逸身子本就敏感，叫冷冽夜风和硬邦邦的香案一激，又让白庭君毫无章法胡乱摸了一顿，又痒痒又麻，禁不住颤栗起来。

“你、你别乱动。”白庭君显然听到了被自己压在身下那人细微的呻吟和抗拒，腿间不知什么时候也贴合上了那人又软又有弹性的屁股和大腿，还磨的起了反应，他手还放在那人腰际，另一只手反剪着人家一双孱弱纤细的手腕。

“看够没有，赶紧放开我！”风天逸明显觉察出不对，腿间抵着苏醒的硬物让他害怕起来，又气又羞挣扎反抗，松散的衣服愈加遮不住这柔媚春光，连小小的乳尖都因为他不断挣动蹭到了冷冰冰的香案上，硬挺了。

同样一下子硬起来的是白庭君胯间巨物。他本好心想放过这人，但这人越来越跋扈的模样更让他想起了风天逸的秉性，加之本来贴近的下体就因为这人不老实，总是乱动而被摩擦的性起，直冲冲抵在这人丰满圆润的大腿上臀缝间。

“你别动！”白庭君不是未经人事的毛头小子，他弱冠之年母后白雪就赐了他两个伺候婢女教导他床事，连祭坛偏殿那处欢喜圣殿都领他去过，只盼着他早通人事娶个皇后继承大统，而今他自然知道自己对身下这人起了欲念。

不知道是因为和风天逸七八分相像的脸，还是因为这一样惹人生气的臭脾气，白庭君起了教训此人的心思，数年来对风天逸的邪火全堆积在了这个神似风天逸的少年身上。

少年乱动的手脚被他分开绑在香案四处，顺手将风天逸的衣物解了，白庭君抚弄上那人毫无遮掩的高翘臀部，触手又软又弹的触觉和那圆润美妙的弧度让他有一瞬间想狠狠揉捏变形发泄心中邪欲，又有一瞬间想顶礼膜拜上去亲吻这美妙的东西，还有一瞬间想吸吮啃咬看看是不是会溢出甜美的蜜汁。

风天逸两瓣紧绷的臀肉白皙如雪，紧紧闭合着，腿缝间一点也看不见密闭的小穴，倒是垂软的性器露出粉头摇摇晃晃可怜兮兮任人宰割。

一直困扰他的春梦中让风天逸乖乖在自己身下婉转娇喘巧笑倩兮，此刻几乎就要美妙的实现。白庭君不知道的是，这已然不是梦，这个被他困住的少年真的就是风天逸。

白庭君从风天逸胯间伸手温柔揉上那处，只一手就包住了风天逸的阴茎和小卵蛋，不住在手掌间把玩，指尖夹着那粉嫩的小红头又搓又捻，扣挖尿孔直玩的流水潺潺，前液甚至兴奋的顺着指缝滴在神案下的石砖上面，形成一片连绵水渍。

风天逸咬住嘴唇不愿发声，他怕再继续下去自己忍不住就要抛出身份压人。他不知道白庭君是突然起意还是蓄谋已久，也不知道对方是发现了自己的真实身份故意羞辱自己还是对自己装的这个少年侍卫起了淫欲，这一切都不是他愿意承受却又无法反抗的。

宽大手掌不断揉着少年软嫩的阴囊里两颗小巧的睾丸，白庭君掌根按在性器与臀部相接的会阴软肉处不住按摩，他看过几本龙阳春日图，也想过试出这种招式对梦中的风天逸，此处是男子要紧之地，玩的兴起便会牵动臀间小穴分泌出肠液湿润穴肉，省得润滑扩张功夫。

白庭君一只手就玩的风天逸鼻息渐渐加重，嗯嗯啊啊从嗓子眼发出呜咽声，连腰肢都扭了起来。本就被雪凛开发出了淫性，一时间媚意横生。

感觉到了时候，自己也有些压抑不住，白庭君松开了风天逸前面备受折磨的私处，转而双手掰开两片白桃似得臀瓣。他见少年面孔如此清纯身体如此敏感，却不成想分开一看那片臀缝间的小穴早已叫男人玩烂了成了媚熟嫣红的颜色，在少年难耐的喘息中颤巍巍张合，流出淫水，显然是习惯了性交。

“天逸……？”白庭君气红了眼，卸了自己的腰带高高扬起，上面金丝累赘碧玉盘绕显然是金尊玉贵用了上好的材质，又柔韧又结实，用来打人是最好不过了。

“啪！”这一下重重击在风天逸裸露的大腿根上，疼的风天逸浑身发颤。他上面下面都叫男人脱了干净，衣衫还好好堆在腰上只露出光洁的脊背和下半身私密之处，也正好是最嫩最易人鞭笞之处。

白庭君抑制不住自己内心的妒火和欲望，又气又急心里当做是风天逸被人肏熟了，免不了一顿笞责发泄。

接连挨几下，风天逸雪白雪白的屁股大腿上多了几道红痕，雪白血红未免太过惹眼，疼的风天逸眼角含泪快哭了出来。

“风天逸，说，谁肏过你。”白庭君按住少年脆弱的后颈，又是“啪”地一下打在臀部，却不用腰带用的是掌心。

“嗯唔——不，我不是，我是被人强迫……”风天逸呜咽着咬住嘴唇，舒服到目眩失神，身上被雪凛调教的太过敏感，即使用刑不重他也过电般浑身颤栗，何况刚刚白庭君那一下刚好打在屁股之间，殃及了他腿缝中夹着那对圆润软嫩的睾丸，又痛又爽激的他洒出不少白精，滴滴答答撒了出来，爽到都溢精。

白庭君见风天逸并着双腿屁股一抖一抖就这么射了许多出来，被人虐打双丸都能爽到出精，心中愈加愤懑，他是想把这长得像风天逸的少年当做心心念念的人来圆自己美梦，谁知竟早教男人弄上了床还浇灌的如此淫荡。

脑海联想到风天逸也是如此这般淫荡勾人的模样，白庭君下身愈发臌胀坚硬起来，心头热血燃烧，又气又妒还有说不清的兴奋刺激。

一手接了风天逸的白浊粘液，白庭君将之抹在臀间细细揉开，对准小口探了两指进去，又紧又热暖的他下身又硬了几分。粗粝的指尖顺着不断往甬道里进入，几乎要被融化的感觉让白庭君狠心活动起手指，不住扣挖搅弄还撑开那颜色艳丽的肠壁去窥伺。

“呜呜唔啊……白庭君放开我……别弄了……”风天逸还在射精的刺激里恍惚，小穴被玩出水了只好不停摇头，水润殷红的嘴唇不住颤抖，连小舌都从唇峰间吐露了一点水淋淋的端倪，宛如玫瑰湿润的蕊心。

“胆子不小，敢直呼太子大名。侍卫营那些侍卫们就这么调教你？床上都说不出句好听的。”白庭君还当他是侍卫一流，气恼的又拍了风天逸臀瓣一把，红红的指印让白屁股颤了又颤，嫩穴嗦指头嗦得更紧了些。

“白庭君！你……你欺人太甚！”风天逸听白庭君如此侮辱自己，竟然当他是侍卫营里公用的军妓，气的眼眶红了一片，眼尾都沾染了靡丽娇艳的水雾，凄楚至极。

“还不认错，你该叫我什么？给哥哥叫声好听的来。”白庭君嘴上如沐春风轻声细语，手指却摸到肉穴蠕动中最绵柔软嫩的那处高潮点狠狠一按。

“唔嗯嗯嗯……”风天逸仰着脖子发出哀哀的哭叫，呻吟喘息因前列腺被触及而愈发魅惑，整个人都软倒在香案上没了反抗之力。

“叫我一声好听的，快，叫出来我让你舒服。”白庭君威胁般揽住风天逸的肩头，抵在他耳边恶魔般低语，手邪恶的钻到风天逸胸前又揉又搓，另一只手指头还在风天逸的穴里四处作乱。

“呃…唔……啊哈……白…太子……太子殿下……给我…给我个痛快的……”风天逸屈辱的含着泪花，口涎都顺着喘息的嘴角流下，攥紧的拳头不住发抖，不知是气的还是爽的。

“再叫我一声，乖，叫一声哥哥。”白庭君心里最黑暗处的邪念被风天逸这样的媚态给完全激发了出来，他一边不紧不慢引导着风天逸讨好自己，一边腾出手解开了自己的裤带释放出淫欲的龙头对准了风天逸被玩弄松软的小穴。

“唔……太子……太子哥哥…庭君哥哥……”风天逸闭上眼睛，小声啜嗫，眼角晶莹剔透的泪花滑落，脑海中闪过易茯苓对白庭君的称呼，便脱口而出。

“天逸，天逸……”白庭君满意的笑起来，念叨着风天逸的名字甜甜蜜蜜亲吻他的耳朵，感觉像风天逸真叫他情哥哥了一样。粗长的巨物一寸寸捅进少年身体，尽根没入，把风天逸许久未吃到阳物的穴肉完全肏干开了，半点不顾刚刚才贯穿了紧守的穴口就开始大操大干起来，晃的祭坛香案都快散了架。

终于被人操了进去，风天逸的腰都软了，任由白庭君趴在他身上作弄，半颦半蹙的眉头似痛似爽一副泫然欲泣的模样，口中抑制不住呻吟着。这副兽交般的样子虽然丢脸，好歹没让白庭君瞧见他正面楚楚可怜挂着水珠的脸蛋，不然指不定玩出更多花样欺辱于他，把他当做他本人好好淫玩。

\-----------------------------------------

灯火晦暗中祭坛神像悲悯的看着这淫乱的一切，不知是在看着人族的子孙还是羽族的后裔。

白庭君再醒来的时候，怀中被蹂躏良久的少年已经不知去向，只留几片残破的布缕昭示这一切都是真的不是梦境，而白庭君慌张探寻之下一无所获，只翻出了那片风天逸带来的亮晶晶琥珀色的花神阳佩。

“这明明是星辰阁的东西，怎会遗落在此。”

凝神静气思索过后，想到风天逸曾经潜入星辰阁后山窃取花神佩，白庭君攥紧了这片诡谲出场的玉佩。

难道……真是他？

不日后花神阴阳二佩合一，霜城人皇白雪退位太子白庭君继承大统，率兵攻陷南羽都城下剿灭抵抗的雪氏一族，奉上和书，求娶羽族之皇风天逸。

风天逸瞧着与和书一同送来的那几片侍卫衣服，微微冷笑，看向身边面色深沉的风刃。

“皇叔，现在我准备好了，你准备好了吗，”风天逸秀眉微微一挑，凑近自家叔叔颊侧，“等我拿到花神佩展开双翼长出殖腔，你可要跟我生个纯正的羽族后嗣。”

\-------------------------【完】--------------------


End file.
